My Father is Adu du
by Otaku Sesat45667
Summary: Bercerita tentang dirimu yang ternyata anak Adu du yang kau benci karena telah membunuh adik laki laki kesayanganmu. Dengan segala cara kau gunakan untuk membalas dendam. Kau bahkan telah membuang semua fotomu dengan Adu du. Pada hari saat kau turun kebumi dengan tidak sengaja kau bertemu dengan Boboiboy yang mukanya hampir sama dengan adikmu. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan milik saya tapi milik Monsta. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: Human!Adu du, OC, Human!Probe, bahasa campur aduk_

 _Rate: T saya masih polos senpai... :v (dilempar sepatu)_

 _Petunjuk: Disini kalian akan menjadi peran utama dicerita. Saat ada kata-kata seperti..._

 _Adu du: "Jangan pedulikan aku, (Your Name)!"_

 _Perkataan Your Name diatas kalian sebutkan sebagai namamu. Seperti..._

 _Adu du: "Jangan pedulikan aku, Angel!"_

 _Saya harap kalian paham dengan penjelasan tadi karena saya masih baru. Saya harap senpai – senpai bisa membantu saya dengan saran dan kritik._

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1: Prolog

Langit malam disebuah planet bernama Ata tiga bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang menusuk tubuhmu. Kau berjalan pelan disebuah lapangan lama yang sepertinya sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi. Dengan langkah pelan kau mulai mengepalkan tanganmu erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu. Matamu yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu tampak mengatakan sebuah kepedihan mendalam. Ditengah lapangan kau menghentikan langkahmu dan mengeluarkan sekotak kardus kecil berisi fotomu dan seorang lelaki parubaya yang mengendong seorang anak kecil sambil tersenyum. Kau mengambil foto itu lalu menyobeknya dan menginjak injak foto itu. Lalu kau mengeluarkan korek api dan menyalakannya kemudian melemparnya pada kardus kecil itu. Kau menatap kobaran api itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku membencimu, Ayah..."

Dan bersamaan dengan suara lirih sebuah angin keras menerpa wajahmu dan menerbangkan rambut panjangmu kesamping.

.

.

.

Pagi telah muncul begitu cepat di Pulau rintis. Seperti biasa Boboiboy tengah bersiap – siap berangkat sekolah. Sebagai Super Hiro dipulau itu ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan dan kadang gara – gara masalah itu dia jadi ketinggalan pelajaran. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia juga bisa mempelajari ketinggalannya tersebut.

"Atok, Boboiboy berangkat!" teriak Boboiboy sambil berlari kecil. "Hati-hati dijalan" balas Atok dari dalam rumah. "Ya!" teriak Boboiboy lagi. Boboiboy berjalan pelan sambil melamun. Ditengah perjalanan...

Drap drap drap

"Boboiboy!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan terlihat seorang anak berbadan gumpal tengah berlari dengan susah payah kearahnya. "Tunggu akulah!" teriak anak gumpal itu atau bisa kita sebut Gopal. Setelah sampai di Boboiboy Gopal menaruh tangannya di bahu Boboiboy sambil menarik nafas sedalam – dalamnya. "Dasar, kau ini! Aku panggil daritadi malah tidak menengok-nengok!" dumel Gopal kesal "Hehehe, Seperti tidak dengar tuh" ucap Boboiboy sambil memberikan tatapan sepolos mungkin. "Ya lah" balas Gopal sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Hehehe, terbaik!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Gopal sambil berjalan mendahului Boboiboy. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Boboiboy mengikuti Gopal dari belakang.

.

.

.

"(Your Name), apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya seorang wanita parubaya padamu "Ya, tentu saja nenek" jawabmu mantap. Wanita yang ternyata adalah nenekmu itu menatapmu dalam. "Jangan terlalu membenci Ayahmu (Your Name)! Karena walau bagaimanapun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ayahmu!" ucap nenekmu "Aku tahu itu nek, tapi... tetap saja aku tidak dapat memaafkannya!" ucapmu agak lantang. "Kalau begitu aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian" kata nenekmu pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat nek!"

Dengan kalimat terakhirmu kau memasukki kapal berbentuk oval itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Nenekmu menatap kepergian dirimu dengan pandangan sendu.

Kau menyalakan kapal yang kau naiki dan segera meluncur pergi dari planetmu. Kau menatap datar depanmu dengan segera kau meningkatkan kecepatan kapalmu hingga kau melihat sebuah planet bundar berwarna biru kehijau - hijauan yang kau yakini bernama bumi. Tempat dimana Ayahmu tinggal sekarang. Kau kembali menaikkan kecepatan kapalmu lalu pergi kearah bumi.

Sementara itu...

Saat ini Boboiboy tengah melaksanakan ulangan harian yang diberikan oleh guru kebenarannya. Tiba-tiba saja meja dan kursi kelas bergetar hebat dan seisi kelas menjadi gelap gulita yang menyebabkan kelas 5 jujur menjadi ricuh. Boboiboy yang berada didekat jendela menengok keluar sambil menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah kapal besar yang mendekati lapangan sekolahnya. "Apa itu?" ucapnya lirih.

"Apakah yang sedang terjadi ini?" tanya guru kebenaran Boboiboy sambil meringkuk dibawah mejanya. "Hayo! Ada apa ini?" tanya Ying sambil mendekati jendela. Ying menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya sambil memperhatikan kapal yang semakin dekat dengan dengan lapangan sekolah. "Kapal Apa itu?" ucapnya lagi sambil tercenggang.

.

.

.

Di dalam kapal...

Kau tengah berusaha turun dari kapalmu dengan memencet sebuah tombol merah. Dan dengan secara otomatis pintu kapalmu terbuka kau berjalan keluar sambil menatap sekelilingmu dengan pandangan bingung karena yang kau lihat hanyalah sebuah lapangan dan di depannya terdapat sebuah gedung yang tidak kau ketahui.

"Siapa kau?"

Kau menolehkan kepalamu kesamping sambil mencari seseorang yang memanggilmu kau sedikit memiringkan kepalamu saat melihat 5 orang anak yang sepertinya dipimpin oleh seseorang bertopi. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi ditengah tengah lima anak tersebut ada satu wajah yang sangat kau kenali.

"Adit..." ucapmu lirih sambil membelalakkan matamu kaget.

.

.

.

 **Gimana jelek atau bagus? Sebenarnya ff ini sudah pernah saya publish Cuma ya... karena suatu masalah karena saya sendiri ff ini terhapus dan begitulah -_-**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan milik saya tapi milik Monsta. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: Human!Adu du, OC, Human!Probe_

 _Rate: T saya masih polos senpai... :v (dilempar sepatu)_

 _Pentujuk: Disini kalian akan menjadi peran utama dicerita. Saat ada kata-kata seperti..._

 _Adu du: "Jangan pedulikan aku, (Your Name)!"_

 _Perkataan Your Name diatas kalian sebutkan sebagai namamu. Seperti..._

 _Adu du: "Jangan pedulikan aku, Angel!"_

 _Saya harap kalian paham dengan penjelasan tadi karena saya masih baru. Saya harap senpai – senpai bisa membantu saya dengan saran dan kritik._

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2: Pertemuan

"Adit..." ucapmu lirih sambil membelalakan mata. Boboiboy menatapmu heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Boboiboy bingung. Kau berjalan mendekati Boboiboy dengan langkah pelan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berjaga - jaga. Kau tersenyum kecil lalu kau menyentuh dagu Boboiboy dan menaikkanya sedikit hingga mampu membuat Boboiboy melihatmu. "Kau bertanya seperti itu seakan – akan aku ini musuh terbesarmu saja" ucapmu dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan Boboiboy dengan seksama.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Fang sambil menyiapkan elang bayangnya. Kau menggerakkan satu tanganmu lalu mengepalkan tanganmu dengan erat.

DUAR!

Tiba – tiba saja sebuah ledakan besar terjadi disekitar lapangan dan hal itu membuat tubuh Fang terpental dan menghantam pohon. "Ugh..." ringis Fang kesakitan.

"F-fang!" teriak Boboiboy keras sambil membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Yaya dan Ying yang sedari tadi diam langsung berlari kearah Fang dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hei, bocah! Apa kau tahu orang bernama Adu du disini?" tanyamu dengan nada kasar sambil mencengkram dagu Boboiboy dengan keras.

"A-Adu du, p-pria berambut hijau itu guru kami"

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaanmu dan yang kau lihat adalah lelaki berbadan gempal yang menatapmu dengan takut dan badan yang gemetaran.

Kau melepaskan cengkramanmu pada Boboiboy lalu berjalan kearah lelaki gempal tersebut sambil memasang senyum yang kau lembutkan sebisa mungkin. "Kau tahu dimana keberadaannya?" tanyamu pelan sambil membelai rambut anak gempal itu dengan lembut.

"A- Aku tahu tapi kumohon jangan sakiti Boboiboy" jawab lelaki gempal itu agak terbata. "Hm~ kalau begitu antarkan aku pada pria itu ya" pintamu sambil memasang tatapan sepolos mungkin.

"B-baik" ucap lelaki gempal itu sambil berjalan melewatimu. "Gopal jangan membawanya pada guru kita!" teriakkan seseorang membuat langkah lelaki gempal atau bisa kita sebut Gopal itu terhenti. Gopal menolehkan kepalanya sambil melihat Yaya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kau bisa membawa Pak Adu du dalam bahaya" sahut Ying. Gopal memandang Yaya dan Ying dengan bingung. "J-jangan percaya padanya Gopal!" teriak Fang sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Hoam... kalian ini menyebalkan ya! Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan ya~" kau menguap sambil menatap Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Boboiboy dengan pandangan malas. "Untuk sementara kalian harus diam dulu disini" katamu sambil membaca sebuah mantra. Dan dengan ajaibnya tubuh mereka semua tidak bisa bergerak kecuali dirimu dan Gopal.

"Kau cepat antar aku pada Adu du!" perintahmu pada Gopal "Y-ya akan ku antar" ucap Gopal sambil berjalan memimpinmu, kau hanya bisa mengikuti Gopal dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

"Disini" kata Gopal sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kau melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruang guru didepanmu dengan pandangan datar. "Baiklah, terima kasih" sahutmu lalu mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dengan pelan.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyamu malas "Lepaskan teman-temanku" kata Gopal dengan muka serius. Kau menatap Gopal dengan serius juga. Lalu...

"Pft... hahahahaha..." kau tertawa sambil memegang perutmu. Kau mendengus geli lalu tersenyum pada Gopal yang memandangmu dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kau kira aku akan menyakiti kalian sungguhan?" tanyamu "Tentu saja, aku sudah melihatmu menyakiti Fang dan Boboiboy, lalu kau-"

"STOP!" teriakmu agak keras kau memandang Gopal dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kau ini bicara tanpa henti ya! Aku tidak benar-benar menyakiti temanmu. Aku juga tidak membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak sungguhan kok!" jelasmu pada Gopal.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa tadi mereka tidak bisa bergerak?" tanya Gopal bingung. "Itu karena mereka merasa aku ini berbahaya" jawabmu santai sambil melipat kedua tanganmu didepan dada.

"HAH?! Cuma gara-gara itu! Tidak masuk akal!" teriak Gopal tak percaya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya!" ucapmu sambil mendekati ruangan guru yang berada di depanmu.

"Tunggu!"

"Duh, apa lagi sih?" keluhmu kesal. "Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bergerak kembali?" tanya Gopal lagi. "Bilang saja kalau mereka harus bersikap rileks" sahutmu ketus. "Begitu, terima kasih..." setelah mengucapkan itu Gopal langsung berlari dan hilang dari pandanganmu. "Ck, dasar bocah!" decakmu kecil.

Ceklek

Kau membuka pintu dengan agak keras dan setelah pintu terbuka kau melihat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu memandangmu. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan mereka kau berjalan dengan tenang dan mulai mengedarkan pandanganmu keseluruh ruangan tersebut dan gotca! Kau menemukan seorang pria yang sangat kau kenal.

"Hai, Ayah! Apa kau merindukanku?" sapamu dengan senyum licik. Adu du menatapmu dengan pandangan tajam.

"(Your Name)..." desis Adu du tidak senang dan hal itu membuatmu semakin melebarkan senyuman licikmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
